


Суицидница

by Anonymous



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drama, F/M, Het, Hurt/Comfort, OOC
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-08-07 08:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7707772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Порой Веббер не понимал Венди.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Суицидница

Порой Веббер не понимал Венди.  
  
Она так стремилась отправиться на тот свет, что ничего вокруг больше не слышала, кроме шёпота погибшей сестры. Но что же там хорошего? На этот вопрос Венди отвечала всегда одинаково: _«Мы будем вместе навсегда»_.  
  
После смерти сестры-близняшки жизнь для неё потеряла все краски и стала серой и унылой. Венди сохранила её цветок на память и часто общалась с ним, представляя на его месте Абигейл.  
  
Пытался ли Веббер вразумить её? Да, и не один раз. _Потому что знал, как там ужасно на самом деле._  
  
Веббер ясно помнил последние минуты своей жизни. Ему было всего четыре года. Обычно люди склонны забывать всё, что происходило с ними в детстве, но этот случай ещё долго будет сниться ему в ночных кошмарах, заставляя покрываться холодным потом. После этого он обычно долго приходил в себя и не мог успокоиться.  
  
Таких огромных пауков просто не существовало в природе. Но этот почему-то был размером с Веббера. Он никогда не страдал арахнофобией, даже любил этих созданий и часто игрался с ними. К сожалению, это и стало причиной гибели. Паук даже не смог его переварить, а родители заметили всё слишком поздно.  
  
Там было темно и холодно. Бесконечная пустота. У него не было своего тела, плоти. Душа просто бесцельно бродила по этому миру. Время там словно остановилось. Он ни разу не встретил хотя бы одно существо. Никаких погибших родственников или света в конце. Абсолютно ничего.  
  
И если бы Уилсон случайно не нашёл его череп и не решил похоронить, Веббер так и остался бы там. Он с содроганием вспоминает те ужасные дни и боится повстречаться со Смертью. _Иногда он всё ещё чувствует её холодное дыхание._  
  
Когда он пытался предупредить Венди о возможных последствиях ритуала, она его не слушала. Мёртвых не стоит тревожить, это известно всем. Она была так слепа и даже не понимала, что это уже будет не её сестра. Абигейл вернулась мстительным призраком.  
  
Но Венди больше ничего не замечала, как и постоянные попытки мёртвой сестры убить её. Веббер не мог допустить этого и часто спасал Венди, пусть она и не замечала этого. _Он никому не позволил бы что-либо с ней сделать._  
  
Абигейл то натравливала на неё гончих, то приводила к ульям пчёл-убийц, то заставляла украсть яйцо у высокой птицы, а после убеждала, что не знала или случайно. И каждый раз Веббер принимал атаку на себя. Он не мог оставить Венди одну ни на минуту, даже если бы пришлось скрываться в кустах. _Веббер боялся умереть вновь, но ради неё ему было не жаль и жизнь отдать._  
  
Так продолжалось бы долго, но однажды мёртвая близняшка попыталась утопить его. Веббер сам толком не понял, как так вышло, словно разум отключился в тот момент. Он снова оказался на волоске от смерти. Захлёбываясь водой, Веббер пытался позвать Венди. Ему хотелось увидеть её в последний раз.  
  
Она стояла за деревом и смотрела на то, как он тонет. Её разрывало два чувства: помочь или покориться воле сестры? Веббер часто надоедал ей, потому что ходил за ней по пятам и не давал спокойно вздохнуть. Абигейл же была её единственным родным человеком. Но Венди сделала свой выбор. Абигейл вернулась в загробный мир.  
  
Венди всё так же хотела умереть, но не могла допустить смерть других. Ей не хотелось, чтобы другие страдали из-за неё. Да, он надоедал, но вместе с тем он заботился и пытался уберечь.  
  
_Порой Веббер не понимал Венди, но она была самым дорогим, что у него есть._


End file.
